Island Of Robots And Villains
Summary As The timelord and chase and his friends were going into mayumi for help as they find out about their island has been boarded and finding out that they find out about lord president's survival and helping,and as pyroviles,movellans,sugou,burgundy has been changed into a new leaf,and secret about a new potion reviving whom defeated the beast from the past and replacing everyone into robots. Plot As the timelord and nya,jinja and rest of his friends were here and as they thinked that someone is here and as they find out that kazuma was here and ren and ayano was here and finding out that they were meeting mayumi and told them that they were at tsuwabuki's mansion and told them about the remains of ayumi has been stolen once again,and then taken into the island and shows the island's location and as they sail through the seas and watch as deadly giants electric eels whom are invading their private boat and defeating them,arriving on the island and as he find out they have fruit,and as kazuma finds a base camp and finding out everything is made out of lego and the timelord knows whom is whom is responsible for this,and then they seen foot prints and as they followed them into the jungles and finding out about this and finding a stampede rhinos and hiding and finding out that emmet is here and then finding port and civilzation and finding out that emmet could have been here and a bear attacks them and metalbeard and kirito saves them and lord president was following them to the house and burgundy and sugou was here to greet them and as they still don't like them because they taken revenge on the daleks and them from days,and then kirito told them that they changed into a new leaf and as the pyroviles and movellans were shown up on giant robotic rainbow butterflies and then they were going to create robotic versions of kazuma,ren,and ayano.whom were testing the robotic reflexes and then they were going to turn them off and then as ren has created his new dog and then use burgundy's robotic commanding speaker and then trip and dropped spike inside the tsuwabuki basement and finding robot parts everywhere and finding yui,sughua,shinchi,kirito,asuna,emmet,wyldstyle,batman,and everyone whom were standing there and as they find the real them and then finding out that they are robots and then they finding out that they are replacing everyone with robots and then as they bring the remains of ayumi and as they were going to their clone from human to human and as they dropped the dust into the testing tube and as they maked the potion to revive her as they heard ayano's voice into the dining room and as they were getting ready for dinner and as lucas,ash,iris,clian went to their rescue and spikes were getting out from their containment and then finding sugou and all kinds of robots working in their underground factory To restore power and then finding out that they already restored ayumi and then they let her out and then they researching and timelord was using ren's pet to distract lord president robot and as the three robots were sent to do their work to take care of ayano kennagi and as ayano was in her dress and then they were waiting for kazuma and ren,and then finding Catherine mcdonald and finding rivalery against the two and then finding the robot ayano turning against each other and kazuma and ren robots too and then they were both going down the trap door and they went back to base and finding out that they were inside the underground factories of robotic boundaries and finding robots that they never seen before and finding a giant cube thing and as they finding the way out and into the jungles and as emmet and wyldstyle took out sugou's giant ant robots and took the test tube from them and then took their spaceship and land it into the jungles and then sugou,burgundy,and pyroviles were investigating their aid of escape and then they were going to use their spaceship and finding out there spaceship has been missing and then send their robots to Pursuits them and as sugou and burgundy follows them into the jungles and as the robots pursuits them and running into the jungles and then ayano and Catherine were finding the way out and back into the jungles and then they find ren,kazuma and everyone whom got out and then told them about both of their robots and they know that and as they finding out that sugou,burgundy were sending pyroviles and movellans and robots patrols into the jungles to hunt them down and then they were going to find a defensible area in the island and then they were going past their patrols and were at the waterfall and seen two spaceships landing and as it was a pyrovile/movellan spaceship and then two of their robots are already guarding it and then they already took their stuff they build and finding what they were up to and then they released ayumi out of the test tube and she was naked and ren put some clothes on her and then she woken up looked her eyes at ren's and she remembers him and they were reunited once again and as they finding out what their plans were to invade and shaped ruined worlds into a perfect and clean futures in order to restore their new worlds without them and then they finding out that micrograms and taxos lord president's worst fears were being assembled in their factory and then as catherine and sughua were here to warn them about the robots looking on their location and as they ran and the chase was on and as they tried new ways to defeat them and then the ren bot was defeated along with the other robots and the rest of the robots survived and got captured and burgundy and sugou were telling about ayumi and ren whereabouts and as they knock them and used their speaker to use their robots to turn against their masters and then as they destroyed their speaker and vowing that they will return once again and getting back to base and as they were destroying the generator to the machines and as their factory blows up and caves in,as the timelord returns everyone back home and as they used their pyrovile spaceship too take off from this island and as sugou and burgundy took off in the movellan spaceship and then mayumi was greatful for bring back their island and as ayumi and mayumi were going to live together like a family,and turning off the lights before they sleep. voice cast